Roblox: live on stage
Roblox live is based on a game with talented players online on the roblox.com website. it was banning an en/wikipedia.org/wiki/Brooklynn_Prince user. Brooklynn Prince managed Roblox Fanon Wiki. Productions Maryland (2022) the show played at the Civic Centre of Maryland from August 15 to September 13 2022. Broadway (2023) The show performed at July 23 to July 28 at the City Dance Studio of New York. National Tour (2025) The National tour will begin on February 12, 2025, in Rhode Island. Plot Act One a very good day in robloxland is good at Eleanor High in Robloxia. and with their friends (Look at me) they insulted the govern's most famous people. in other words (Look At me Reprise) they get their money from their website Grammarly. and a little girl named Rubyplaysroblox2010 (Just Breath into your birth) teaches how to breathe into thin air. then comes alanatheunicorn08 who tries to think they are dealing with her, not Ruby (It's not about me) alongside others. then she meets Vanellope493 (Chocolate Rain) in favors. then they go back to the school and then the older robloxians sing. (Acceptance Song) Emma thinks she is gay but Vanellope493 does not. as the students dance along, then comes other students to the prom ("You Happened to death") boys and girls dance along, with other words. then itslunamoon16's spice goes to lukepookey1 ("We Look To You") to give her youth. then everybody goes to the prom, but the fake actors don't. ("Tonight Belongs To You") and they all get food, drinks, and champagne. then but Rubyplaysroblox2010 leaves the gymnasium ("Tonight Belongs To You Reprise"). Act Two Rubyplaysroblox2010 goes over to Blahblahdoggystar aka Lucy (All That Jazz) to tell her about that fake prom she was talking about. Misc, they look for the fake proms. itslunamoon16 takes Ruby over to some truly bizarre stuff ("Friends Forever") to make her all not so gay. but when she turns Regular Show into Grounded grounded show, she never stopped caring about being a gay in her emerald theatre. but when lukepookey1 goes to prom (luke is going to prom"). Ruby makes a grounded video out of herself playing the guitar, making music make her heart beat fast to fall in love with Luke ("Unruly Heart") her mom uses Grammarly as Grammar stuff for the PTA meeting she attends. ("It's Time To Dance") All of the actors and her think alanatheunicorn08 is kinda rude (Alana Breen") she attempts to the prom. Musical Numbers * Look at me- Alana, Luke, Ensemble * Look At Me (reprise)- Alana, Luke, Lucy, Brookie * Just breath into your birth- Ruby * it's not about me- Alana & Ensemble * Chocolate Rain- Ruby and Van * Acceptance song- Alana, Brookie, Luke, Lucy, Ensemble * You happened to death- Owen, Ruby, Van, Luke * We look to you- Luke * Tonight belongs to you- Ruby, Ms. Breen, Luke, Ensemble * Tonight Belongs to you Reprise- Ruby # Act 2 * All That Jazz- Lucy, Ruby * Friends Forever- Alana * Van Breene- Van * Luke Is going to prom- Luke * Unruly Heart- Ruby, Ensemble * It's time to dance- Ruby, Van, Company #- not in the recording Recording the album was released in 2020, and in 2021 the audition will be released. Characters and Original Actors * Mia Farrow as Alana * Boris Hiendstiend as Luke and Owen * Amanda Bynes as Lucy * Emilie Kelly as Van * Brooklynn Prince as Ruby Critical Receptions Roblox live was nominated to the best musical comedy-drama film with an all-star voice cast for all ages. it had decent reviews on Yahoo and went wild!!!!!!!! Adaptions Film it was proud of Netflix, the movie will have Violet Anderson, and various others. Novel the comic was released in 2017 by Scholastic studios. Other Actresses Brooklynn Prince and Emilie Kelly's kiss at the 2022 Rainbow Butterfly unicorn kitty's holiday parade, they won the show. Awards For best show- nominated Outstanding Play- Won See also * The Prom (musical) References Showing until 2026.